Jealousy, Resentment, Broken
by Total Simaniac
Summary: He didn't know what he'd no longer be with her. He didn't want the night together to end with them no longer together. He couldn't believe this is what happened. MySims is owned by EA.


**Note: This is probably going to be a more sadder story than my other one. Mainly focusing on one person alone, mostly Chaz(Katie's not in this). This one is going to be a one shot mostly.**

* * *

He should've known this whole time...

He couldn't believe what he has become to the people around him...

He threw them all away...

Just for her...

But it was all for nothing now...

These were sentences that flew through the biker's head as he was standing in front of his mirror, not saying a word. It was pretty late at night, in the town of New Sim City. He couldn't sleep knowing what he has went through to get here. He just couldn't believe it...

Exiting his bathroom, Chaz looks at a picture on his wall, seeing that it was a picture of him and Summer, being happy together. To him, that day anyway, it felt like one of the best days of his life. He was with her...he was doing crazy stunts both on his bike and off of his bike...he was even going to have a good date with the girl of his dreams, at that very night. They were so happy together.

That was until...she did the thing...

All Chaz remembered from that very day was nothing more but that date night, when Chaz was about to give her the best thing any girl can ask for. A future together, to become a family, to start a life of their own. But when that very moment, Chaz got down on one knee, and pulled out a ring for her...she was amazed, but she just wasn't wanting it...

She was planning to dump him on the spot that night. That's all Chaz could remember from such a day like that. He kept the ring he was meant to give Summer that night on the nightstand next to his bed. He was reminded of that very night at his house at the dinner table, when everything in his life, started to fall completely apart.

* * *

 _"Chaz, I'm so sorry..." Summer said, getting out of her chair, picking up her purse from the table. "I don't think it's going to happen between the both of us." Chaz's heart sunk to the bottom after hearing that coming out of her mouth._

 _"What? Why not?!" Chaz asked._

 _"Chaz, you're not exactly the man I wanted to have a future with! Everything we've done, it's all been...you who's been...how do I even describe it...been putting himself first in this relationship...and you get overly jealous! I can't put up with that!" Chaz stood up, feeling a bit outraged by that statement._

 _"So I get a little jealous! Can you really blame me, Summer?! I love you that much!" Summer stood up, placing her purse around her arm, shaking her head. "Summer, I know I've been a bit full of it in this relationship, I'll admit, but...I was wanting to change for you. For us."_

 _"And how do I know that you're going to even stay to your word?! I can't trust you after our entire life being together, was you wrecking every single boy I've become friends with..." Summer passes Chaz, heading over to the door. "And if that's how things are going to be in this relationship...then I can't go out with you any longer Chaz...I'm sorry...that's not the kind of person I want to start a family with. To start my future with." Summer looks behind herself, looking at Chaz. "I don't want to be with a guy who acts like that Chaz. I'm sorry, I just haven't been happy with our relationship in awhile, and...I just think it's time we break up."_

 _"But...but Summer..."_

 _"I've already made my mind up Chaz. I'm leaving you."_

 _"But..."_

 _"Goodbye..."_

 _Summer left the apartment building, leaving Chaz there, holding the ring in his hands as Summer was leaving the room. He took his sunglasses off, shocked, saddened, and heartbroken by what Summer did to him._

* * *

Chaz sat there, remembering that very night. He wish that that could be just a nightmare he went through, and not reality. But that ensues...and he has to face it. Summer did leave him for another person. And he can't change that. He didn't know what he did to deserve it, but he couldn't change the fact that Summer left him because of...reasons...

The biker looks at the ring that was left on the nightstand by him. He picks it up, looking at it. He spent his entire life, working at the boardwalk, working at the mechanics place, working at the dang grocery store even, to try to get this ring just for her. And after all of that, he felt like all of his hard work was for complete nothing.

' _Why...Summer...Why..._ ' Chaz asked in his thoughts. ' _I just wanted us to finally be happy..._ '

Chaz blinked a couple times, feeling heartbroken by his memories on what has happened, nearly tearing up by Summer's break-up with him. He held a hand to his eyes, leaning forward.

"Don't cry, man...you don't need Summer..." Chaz whispers to himself, through tears. "...Summer doesn't know what she's even missing once she dumped me...She doesn't know..."

A knock came onto the door, getting the boy's attention. Chaz shook himself out of the tears that were ready to come out, until he looks over to the door, standing up. He walks over to it, leaning his head on the door.

"Who is it?" Chaz said, sounding miserable.

"Chaz, it's Tim." A male voice said on the other side. "I've heard about what has happened to you last week. What happened, man?"

Chaz just stood there by the door, keeping his forehead pressed against it. He didn't know what to even tell his own best friend about the break-up. He trusts Tim with all his heart, but he didn't know why he even wanted to anyway. He silently unlocks his door, and opens it slowly, allowing Tim to come into the apartment room he lives in.

Tim walks into the apartment room, looking around the room for Chaz. Once Tim faced Chaz, he noticed that his best friend looked like he was extremely tired, as if he hasn't slept for days on end, and he's been crying for awhile. Tim bit his own lip, seeing that things were worse than he thought. He blinked a couple times, before speaking to him.

"So...Summer broke up with you, huh?" Tim asked him. Chaz nods, not saying a word to him, to which Tim took notice in quickly. "You know you could speak to me about this, Chaz. I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything." Chaz crosses his arms, looking off to the left, looking at his door, glaring at it.

"Talking about break-ups is a girl thing. Not a biker thing..." Chaz said, sounding like he's silently speaking.

"Hey...even boys can talk about it, dude." Chaz turns his head towards Tim, keeping his arms crossed.

"How did you even figure out about this anyway?" Tim looks down to the floor, blinking a couple of times.

"Well...Buddy kind of...told me he hasn't seen you coming down to the lobby in ages. He wanted to do it, but since he heard that you...well...threw something down from one of the windows, he was too afraid to come up here. And he felt like me coming up here was a little bit better, since...Buddy thinks you'd calm down if you saw somebody you trust the most." Tim hands Chaz a bag of food. "Also...he told me to give you this free food since he is worried that you've haven't eaten in days."

Chaz took the bag, then looks inside of it, seeing that Buddy was allowing him to have a burger and fries in it. Chaz sighed, and then placed the bag down on the nightstand. He sat down on the bed, looking at Tim again.

"I haven't eaten much after me and Summer broke up..." Chaz mutters. "Thank you..."

"Your welcome." Tim said, smiling at him. Tim's smile, then turns into a frown, still knowing that Chaz is upset about the break-up. "Now tell me, Chaz. What even happened back there? Between you and Summer on that date?" Chaz just sighed, looking down.

"She left me because she hasn't been happy in our relationship..." Chaz mutters softly.

"What?" Tim asked, confused.

"She dumped me because she hasn't been happy in our relationship, I said..." Chaz still mutters softly to himself. Tim narrows his eyes, looking at his friend.

"Chaz, muttering the words and speaking them softly is not going to help you at all..."

" **SHE DUMPED ME BECAUSE SHE WASN'T HAPPY IN OUR RELATIONSHIP! HER HAPPINESS WAS AN UTTER LIE! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT ME TO SCREAM TO YOU?!** " Chaz screams, standing up, furious.

Tim held up both of his hands, as Chaz slowly calmed down, realizing he was screaming so loud, that he probably blew Tim's eardrums. Chaz sits down, finally calmed down, and rubbing his forehead from the stress.

"She..she lied to me about...her being happy in our relationship..." Chaz said to Tim. "She said I was being...someone who dominates the entire relationship, and...well...apparently, since...our entire life being together...she's been lying to me about that..." Chaz picks up the ring off of the table, looking at it. "And I've bought this just for her...so we can start our life together..." Tim looks at the ring in Chaz's hand, looking at what he got. "I literately worked myself to death trying to get this ring for her...tried everything...and it was all for nothing...since she couldn't tell me sooner that we should've broken up...years ago..." Chaz places the ring down on the nightstand again. "And I've just been...sitting up here...just...wondering...what the hell did I do that was so wrong to even begin with..."

Chaz lowers his head, as he just took his sunglasses off of himself. Tim stared at his best friend, not even sure with what to say to him next. Tim just sat beside him, and then spoke to him again.

"Well...you can't just give up on life just because she left you...there's got to be a girl for you somewhere out here in New Sim City...right?" Tim asked him.

"Oh yeah...of all the girls in this town, who in the world would want to go out with me, knowing full well I've probably bullied one of their best friends, just because I saw them with my girlfriend..." Chaz stopped himself saying that. "...Exgirlfriend, now...I mean..." Chaz lowers his head, looking down again. "So...really...I don't know Tim...Summer and I have been...together forever, and we've never broken up. We were always happy, or so I thought we were...and...I just don't know anymore Tim. I honestly don't know..."

Tim looks down to the floor as well, hoping that there is a way to make his best friend at least feel better through this depression that he is going through right now. Tim stood up, patting Chaz on his shoulder, wanting him to get up along with him. Chaz stood up as well, wondering what Tim wants to do.

"You can't just be in here all day though." Tim said. "You got to get some sunlight in you, even if you are sad. And Summer, just forget about her. She can go and date whatever guy she wants now. If she's not happy with you, just be sorry she felt that way. Alright? Besides, there's other fish in the sea, probably waiting for you to date." Chaz scoffs hearing that.

"Yeah...and then I get jealous over whatever boy they hang out with..." Chaz said, pessimistically.

"Well...maybe...but you can change that, right?"

"I..." Chaz looks down to the floor, shaking his head. "...I promised Summer I was going to change, to try to not get jealous over any boy I see walking near her, or being friends with her...and she doesn't trust me on that...I was willing to do it...how do I even...trust myself to go through with it?" Tim blinked a couple times, before patting him on the shoulder.

"Then do it than...if you're no longer going to get easily jealous, than don't get easily jealous over any boy that is near your girl." Tim held Chaz on his shoulder. "I'm telling you dude, just do that...and maybe things will turn out better for you." Chaz smiled, looking at Tim.

"Thanks, dude."

"You're welcome."

The two high-fived. Chaz and Tim lowered their hands, and then nodded at each other.

"I think I'm going to meet you downstairs. I got to go eat my meal first." Chaz said.

"Alright." Tim said. "I'll tell Buddy that you said thanks for the food."

As Tim left, Chaz picks up the food bag off of the nightstand. Once he picks up the food bag, he took notice of the ring that he kept for Summer. He picks it up, and then looks at it for a couple seconds. He blinked his eyes twice, and then smiled. He tosses it into the trash can nearby, and then sat down to eat his foot, finally accepting the fact that he is going to move on from Summer's break-up.

* * *

Outside...

Chaz was finally ready to leave the apartment building, and go into the real world for once. He walks out of the building, and breathes in the air that was all around him, feeling like the sunny day around him was finally making him feel a bit better. He nods, and then looks behind himself, seeing that Tim was walking out of the building, following him suit.

The two nodded at each other, and started to walk down the sidewalk, heading off to go and do something together, until Chaz noticed that a girl that he knows was walking down the sidewalk, dropping a couple books onto the ground. Chaz ran over to help her pick up the books.

"Oh..." Sasha said, looking at Chaz. "Thank you..." Chaz nods.

"Your welcome..." Chaz said. "Hey...you're that Sasha girl from the...same cheersquad Summer was the leader in, right?" Sasha nods. "Well...I guess she told you that she...dumped me...huh?"

"She...was pretty vague about it...but yeah..."

"Well...it's been a week now, and...after I've...felt depressed about it, I'm willing to move on." Chaz shrugged. "It might just be me, but...do you want to go out with me? If you really want to?" Sasha smiled at the biker.

"Sure. I'd love to."

"Great."

"Oh, hey Sasha, who's this?" A boy's voice came from behind her.

Chaz looks behind the girl, seeing that a boy named Edwin was walking over to the two talking to each other. Chaz didn't know what to say to the boy being near Sasha since he just asked her out. But before he jumped to conclusions and got jealous instantly, he spoke.

"Um...are...you two friends or something?" Chaz asked. Sasha nods.

"Yeah. Me and Edwin have been hanging out together for a bit." Sasha said to Chaz. "Really...we're not together. We hang out a lot, but...you don't have to get worried about anything between him and me."

Chaz just stared at Edwin, and then walks over to him. Not really sure how to feel, it seemed like angry outside, but when it came to the inside of Chaz, inside his mind and heart right now...

"I'm not jealous..." Chaz said, openly.

"Wh-what?" Edwin asked.

"I'm staying to my promise, and not getting jealous over another girl. Hang out with her if you really want to...I won't stop you..." Edwin blinked a couple of times, before just speaking.

"Okay...but...I'm dating Maria." Chaz looks down, blinking a couple times.

"Oh...sorry than...me and Tim were talking, and...well...it's a long story..." Edwin nods.

"Jealousy...break-ups...we've all been there before, pal..." Edwin said. "Now...I think me and Sasha are going to head to the store, since I've been wanting to get some food for me and Maria's date...can we leave now?" Chaz nods. "Thank you..."

Chaz watches as Sasha and Edwin headed down the sidewalk, heading for the grocery store, as Sasha waves at Chaz as she was leaving with Edwin. Tim walks over to Chaz, patting him on the shoulder.

"That's what I wanted to see, pal...that's what I wanted to see." Tim said, smiling at his best friend.

"Thanks Tim." Chaz said.

The two headed off to go and do something together. And from that day, Chaz was no longer jealous of any boy his new girlfriend ended up coming across. He wasn't even angry anymore deep down, and he was finally able to move from Summer's breakup. It still hurts him that she did that, but to him, it's better for him to place that in the past. He can finally be happy again.

* * *

 **Note: This was a bit of a write, but...what do you guys think? Too sappy? Depends what you're really into. Anyways, this is my first MySims one-shot, and thanks for reading this new fic.**


End file.
